Kids World's Adventures of Wee Sing Grandpa's Magical Toys
'' Kids World's Adventures of Wee Sing Grandpa's Magical Toys'' is another new upcoming movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It will appear on YouTube somewhere in the near future. Plot It's a very special day when Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Bobby Brady and the rest of the gang go to Grandpa's to see his toys. And before they know it, they find themselves magically shrinking to toy size! That's just the beginning in this delightful musical adventure. Meet Punchinello the Clown, a singing British sailor, a jump-roping Little Dutch Girl, young Scottish dancers, and more, as they sing, dance, and serve up plenty of laughs. And when they help Grandpa solve a problem, everyone learns the importance of being young at heart. This colorful live-action, upbeat musical is sure to charm kids of all ages with over 20 familiar children's songs, jump rope rhymes, and clapping games and A boy named Peter and their friends, David, Sarah Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Bobby Brady and the rest of the gang, visit his grandfather and discover his many toys and their secrets, all in the search of a missing music box key that he misplaced. When he leaves the room, magic shrinks the children down and the toys come to life. This story encourages children, teenagers, and adults alike that no matter how old you are on the outside or body type you have, you'll always be young at heart. Songs #"Good Morning" #"Punchinello" #"A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea" #"Long Legged Sailor" #"The Muffin Man" #"One Potato" #"Pretty Little Dutch Girl" #"Dutch Girl" #"I Love Coffee, I Love Tea" #"Mabel, Mabel" #"Miss, Miss" #"The Farmer In the Dell" #"Did You Ever See a Lassie?" #"The Hokey Pokey" #"Who Stole the Cookies From the Cookie Jar?" #"Roll that Red Ball" #"One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" #"One, Two, Three O'Leary" #"One, Two, Three O'Twirsy" #"The Merry-Go-Round" #"Hambone" #"Playmate" Trivia *Greg, Marcia, Jan, Peter, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Vada, Thomas J., Sid, Earl Sinclair and his family, Chip, Dale, Miss Piggy, Huey, Dewie, Louie, Tommy Pickles, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, the Penguins of Madagascar, Thedore Tugbaot, Maisy Mouse, Kwicky Koala, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Jeremy the crow and the rest of their characters will guest star in this film. Memorable Quotes *'Punchinello:' Oh! You kids are super-duper. It's about time you got here.' '''I think it's about (mouths the word time) I introduced you to some of my other friends. *'Cuckoo:' Cuckoo! Someone said time. *'David:' (inhales) Wow, this is great. *'Dennis: Wow, this is wonderful. *'''Sarah: (Gasps) I think you're right about Punchinello. *'Punchinello:' (Inhales) Oh, I've been watching you for years. (winks his right eye) I even winked at ya once. *'Farmer In the Dell:' Howdy, howdy, and again I say howdy. And may I introduce Penolope P., my most favorite pig. *'Peter:' May I show them your toys, Grandpa? *'Punchinello:' Ooh, I do know that key. It's a very special key. I'm sure we'll find it. *'Punchinello:' Hello in there! (voice echoes) I think it's empty. *'Dutch Girl:' Hello. *'Cookie Jar:' No one. No one stole the cookies from the cookie jar. Don't you remember? You ate them all yesterday. *'Punchinello:' Hi, Peter! Who are your friends? *'Dutch Girl:' I found it on the floor so I tried it and it got stuck. (clears throat) (pulls the golden key out of the merry-go-round) Oh, ha. Here goes. Ha. I thought it was the key to the merry-go-round. *'Dutch Girl:' No. Like em just the way they are. *'Dutch Girl:' My ribbons are undone. Everything's ruined. What am I gonna do? *'Punchinello:' Oh, no. That one is flat and gray. This one is very special. *'Punchinello:' Is anybody in there? (voice echoes) There's nothing here. (Gasps) Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar? *'Muffin Man:' You know what I think? That calls for muffins! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Yes. *'Sailor:' Oh. My, my. I'm so confused. How do you do? So nice to meet you. I don't understand why I can't get this right. *'Carl Crayon:' How do you do? I'm Carl Crayon. This is Maggie the Rag Doll, Jack in the box, and Minkey Monkey. *'Peter and Flynn Jones and Beaver and Skunk and Squirrel:' What hams. Hams? Did he say, "hams?" *'Punchinello:' That's just Laddie. He's blowing up his bagpipes. *'Dutch Girl:' Hey, did that get in there? I've been looking all over for that ribbon. It's one of my favorites. You know I was sure I had it yesterday at the merry-go-round of maybe it was the day before the cookie jar. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Wee Sing Films Category:DeviantART Category:Animals and Kids films